laytonfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Emmys Brief
Emmys Brief ist im japanischen Guidebook zu Professor Layton und das Vermächtnis von Aslant enthalten. In diesem Brief berichtet Emmy dem Professor von ihrem neuen Beruf als Journalistin für die „Wunder Weltweit“ und erklärt den Grund für ihre Treue gegenüber ihrem Onkel, Leon Bronev. Am Ende deutet sie außerdem an, den Professor vielleicht eines Tages wiederzusehen. Brief {| class=wikitable ! Original !! Übersetzung |- | „My dear Professor Layton,   It’s already been months since that case, hasn’t it? I hope you’re well. I heard from some of my coworkers that you had solved the trouble with that town’s inheritance, and before I knew it I was writing this letter.   I couldn’t believe that the same Professor Layton who saved the world from Targent was handling a simple inheritance dispute! But since this is the same Professor who’s always on the lookout for puzzles, I’m sure it was a very curious case and quite the intellectual workout.   Luke’s taken over my role quite well, hasn’t he?   To tell the truth, I’m a cameraman for the these days. That coworker of mine who told me all about your latest adventure is actually Edith - remember her, from those days traveling the globe in the Bostonius?   Actually, it was precisely because I had so much fun traveling with you that I decided to work for the . The varied peoples of the world… the landscapes in all their captivating beauty… I wanted to show that to people the world over. As soon as I realized that, I found myself at the editorial offices for the .   It’s really an amazing job!   When I was doing my report on Maslohodelpo’s waterfalls and limestone caverns, an old fellow by the name of Shimejii told me an interesting rumor.   I knew there was nothing to do but investigate it!   After getting information from the villagers, I made my way to the back of the caverns, and what did I find but a phantom forest!   This was a huge scoop for the , so maybe you already heard about it, Professor, but that was my first big story.   It wasn’t written in the article, but at the back of the forest there were some ancient ruins.   My money’s on there being all sorts of puzzles hidden there, so I hope one day you can come and solve them.   I wonder, could it be some new archaelogical discovery separate from the Azran...?   Anyway, I’m always chasing after scoops like that, but right now I’m investigating a mysterious masked man who’s arrived in the town of Slam. It tickles one’s curiosity, doesn’t it?   He steals from the rich and gives the money to the town’s children. A modern day vigilante - the Masked Man!   At first, I came to the town with camera in hand in order to find out the Masked Man’s true identity, but after seeing the children living in the streets, I started wanting to just do a report on the everyday lives of the people there.   There’s all sorts of orphans here in Slam. Children who smiled at us without hesitation, children who wouldn’t meet our eyes no matter what... they showed us all sorts of emotions.   Looking at them, I started to remember that time long ago…   When I was young, I lost my father and became an orphan myself. But my uncle saved me.   He raised me like I was his own daughter.   That’s why I couldn’t betray him that day. I couldn’t betray the uncle who’d been so kind to me… I’m truly sorry for lying to you, Professor.   But it was only because of my uncle that I was able to meet you in the first place. Fate is a curious thing, isn’t it?   All my life I’ve lived as a member of Targent, but now, I can walk proudly as a cameraman for the and as a normal girl. That’s the best way I can put it.   One day we’ll meet again. Until then...   -Emmy Altava   PS: Edith took a photo during our investigation. In the background... it’s the Masked Man!“ |„Mein lieber Professor Layton,   Der Fall ist schon Monate her, nicht wahr? Ich hoffe, es geht Ihnen gut. Ich hörte von einigen meiner Mitarbeiter, dass Sie die Probleme mit dem Erbe dieser Stadt gelöst haben, und bevor ich es wusste, schrieb ich diesen Brief. Ich konnte nicht glauben, dass derselbe Professor Layton, der die Welt vor Targent gerettet hat, einen einfachen Erbstreit handhabte! Aber da dies derselbe Professor ist, der immer auf der Suche nach Rätseln ist, bin ich mir sicher, dass es sich dabei um einen sehr merkwürdigen Fall und ein ziemlich intellektuelles Training handelte.   Luke hat meine Rolle gut übernommen, nicht wahr? Um die Wahrheit zu sagen, ich bin Kamerafrau der Wunder Weltweit. Meine Kollegin, die mir alles über euer neuestes Abenteuer erzählt hat, ist Edith - erinnern Sie sich an sie, von der Zeit, in der wir in der Bostonius den Globus bereisten? Eigentlich war es gerade weil ich so viel Spaß hatte, mit Ihnen zu reisen, dass ich mich entschloss, für die Wunder Weltweit zu arbeiten. Die verschiedenen Völker der Welt... die Landschaften in all ihrer fesselnden Schönheit... Das wollte ich den Menschen auf der ganzen Welt zeigen. Sobald ich das realisierte, befand ich mich auch schon in den Redaktionen der Wunder Weltweit. Es ist wirklich ein erstaunlicher Job!   Als ich meinen Bericht über Maslohodelpos Wasserfälle und Kalksteinhöhlen schrieb, erzählte mir ein alter Bursche namens Shimejii ein interessantes Gerücht. Ich wusste, dass es nichts anderes zutun gab, außer es zu untersuchen! Nachdem ich mich von den Dorfbewohnern informiert hatte, machte ich mich auf den Weg zur Rückseite der Höhlen, und was fand ich außer einem Phantomwald! Das war ein riesen Knüller für die Wunder Weltweit, also haben Sie vielleicht schon davon gehört, Professor, aber das war meine erste große Geschichte.   Es stand nicht im Artikel geschrieben, aber auf der Rückseite des Waldes befanden sich einige antike Ruinen. Mein Geld hängt davon ab, dass dort alle möglichen Rätsel versteckt sind, also hoffe ich, dass Sie eines Tages kommen und sie lösen können. Ich frage mich, ob es eine neue archäologische Entdeckung sein könnte, die von Aslant getrennt ist...?   Wie auch immer, ich bin immer auf der Suche nach solchen Knüllern, aber im Moment untersuche ich einen mysteriösen maskierten Mann, der in der Stadt Slam angekommen ist. Es kitzelt die Neugierde, nicht wahr? Er stiehlt von den Reichen und gibt das Geld an die Kinder der Stadt. Ein moderner Wachmann - der Maskierte!   Zuerst kam ich mit Kamera in der Hand in die Stadt, um die wahre Identität des Maskierten Mannes herauszufinden, aber nachdem ich die Kinder auf der Straße gesehen hatte, wollte ich lediglich einen Bericht über den Alltag der Menschen dort schreiben.   Es gibt alle möglichen Waisenkinder hier in Slam. Kinder, die uns ohne zu zögern anlächelten, Kinder, die uns unter jeglichen Umständen nicht in die Augen sahen... sie zeigten uns alle möglichen Emotionen. Als ich sie ansah, begann ich mich an vergangene Zeiten zu erinnern...   Als ich jung war, verlor ich meinen Vater und wurde selbst Waise. Aber mein Onkel hat mich gerettet. Er zog mich auf, als wäre ich seine eigene Tochter.   Deshalb konnte ich ihn an jenem Tag nicht betrügen. Ich konnte den Onkel nicht betrügen, der so nett zu mir war... Es tut mir Leid, Sie angelogen zu haben, Professor. Aber nur wegen meinem Onkel konnte ich Sie überhaupt erst kennenlernen. Das Schicksal ist eine merkwürdige Sache, nicht wahr? Mein ganzes Leben lang habe ich als Mitglied von Targent gelebt, aber jetzt kann ich stolz als Kamerafrau für die Wunder Weltweit und als normales Mädchen gehen. So kann ich es am besten ausdrücken. Eines Tages werden wir uns wiedersehen. Bis dahin...   -Emmy Altava   PS: Edith hat während unserer Ermittlungen ein Foto gemacht. Im Hintergrund... es ist der Maskierte Mann!“ |} Galerie Emmy_Wunder_Weltweit.png|Emmys beigelegte Fotografie Kategorie:Bücher, Schriften und Dokumente Kategorie:Gegenstände in den Spielen